


The Brightest Stars

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: South Park
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Universe, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers, Stargazing, cute drabble, haven't lost my roots yet, kyle has a bit of insomnia, oof i'm not unique with tags lmao, south park - Freeform, the author couldn't sleep oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: I couldn't sleep one night, so I made a little Kyman drabble because why not :)Basically it's about how Kyle stargazes in the middle of the night while Cartman is sleeping over...





	The Brightest Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a big story or anything, just a little drabble I thought about late at night when I couldn't sleep and had some time to kill^^
> 
> no warnings, just language and some fluff!

**Kyle's POV**

**~~~~~~**

Another cold night, which is common here in our growing town of South Park. I was staring out the window, the cloudless and moonless night both having a big impact on what I saw.

The brightest stars glowed in the sky, as if they were fireflies millions or billions of miles away. Smaller stars flickered, complimenting the bigger, bolder ones. If you asked me, however, I wouldn't have an opinion on what stars were the best, the worst, anything. I would just comment that, "They're all beautiful, just like us human beings."

Luckily, it was the weekend, so I didn't have to worry about getting up early in the morning for school or some bullshit like that. But, I did have Cartman saying the night, his mom having an important meeting to go to (Read: We just wanted an excuse to have out with each other, our rivalry finally starting to be put behind us).

I glanced over at my clock, taking a quick look at the sleeping Cartman in a sleeping bag while I was at it. 2:31AM. Rolling my eyes, I focused back on the stars, also nothing the sky slowly shifting colours in a way that was just astonishing. A few of the navy blue/black tints became a little lighter, bits of purple hues coming into the mix to make it even prettier than it already was.

"Still up, Broflovski?" I heard a mutter, turning around to see a tired Cartman looking directly at me, lying on his stomach. I heard him stand up, slowly walking towards me as I moved over. He walked into the now vacant space, looking up towards the stars as well. His brown eyes glinted softly, a small smile playing on my lips as I looked back.

"I guess. Couldn't sleep, that's all," I replied, resting my chin on my hand, which was currently on the little ledge of the window, "and don't think it's your fault, I just got a lot of thoughts going through my mind in general. In fact, I do this often enough that it's not considered my coping strategy for when I can't sleep." I laughed lightly, trying to lighten the tension between the two of us. Of course, our rivalries still exist, no matter how hard we try not to fight. I guess underneath all that anger was some form of compassion, since I'm sure as hell I fell for the guy somehow. Our parents still think we fight, but I guess they've noticed we've gotten a little friendlier towards each other. Before, I wasn't even allowed to have Cartman over my house during certain times, especially when an adult wasn't around. Now, he can come over and my parents (mostly) trust us two to be nice to each other. A soft sigh from the brown-haired person next to me interrupted my thoughts, snapping me back into reality

"You know, Kyle. I'm starting to think you never actually hated me. Well, you probably did, but not enough to actually want me dead," He mumbled, breaking the silence between the two of us, "I think that we can move past all of that one day and just be normal friends. I mean, we are good friends either way, but I think we can be better that that... I don't know; maybe it's the tiredness talking."

"Suuure, it's totally the tiredness talking, Let me guess: I'm the king of the fucking rainbows as well," I retorted, smirking to myself as the sky slowly changed shades once again, the more darker colours coming back. The bigger stars looked better than ever, and I just wanted to go jump in there and be one of them. Yeah... be a star, where you can shine, grant wishes, almost anything. I mean, I guess.  
Life here isn't... that bad, right? I mean, but then I'll be leaving all my friends here, especially Cartman...

"Awwe, so the 'king of the fucking rainbows' does care about me, huh?" Cartman asked, running a hand through my messy red curls (trying to get a reaction out of me. The only thing he got was a snack in the arm to get his hand out of my hair). Okay, I need to stop saying my thoughts out loud. Seriously, I'm gonna fuck something up here one day.

"I'm not saying I do, I'm just saying that I do have mutual feelings towards you and I kinda respect you as one of my long time friends and enemies, the latter of the two being the more accurate one," I replied, my face slowly heating up as he scooted closer to me. My mind kept repeating to me that I should back up and forget this whole thing, doing straight back to bed. But... my heart told me differently, making me stay as an arm was wrapped around my waist, the arm pulling me closer to the owner of it.

"You sure about mutual feelings, cause there seems to be more to that?" He smirked, turning my head so I directly faves him, my body turning along with this action. I could feel my face and ears burning up, my face already the same shade of a tomato (or my hair... whichever one was closer).

"I-I'm not answering that question, fatass," I remarked, nervously glancing around my room while avoiding all eye contact with the amazing brunette just a  
few inches away from me. I softly sighed, tiredness rushing over me as the longing to sleep crashed over me once again.

My tiredness was interrupted as I felt a warm spark throughout my cheek, the only thought being, "Oh my god, Cartman just kissed my cheek— WHAT THE FUCK?!" I stifled a small gasp at this, trying to hold at least a few of my emotions in.

"W-What was that for?!" I stuttered, my mind still crying to wrap around the concept about my worst enemy and potential love interest having a thing for me. I didn't move though, which was kind of a new thing for me since I always would push away and try getting out of it as quickly as possible.

"What~? Who says I can't wish my favourite person a good night with a sign of affection?" He said, walking back to his sleeping bag and climbing into it, leaving me stunned at the window for a moment. Seriously, my heart was going to explode, my face being a fucking tomato, and I was just a hot mess in general at the moment.

Glancing outside one last time, I walked back into my bed, lying on top of the sheets as I pondered a few things on my mind, one of the big ones being...

"I really did fall for Eric fucking Cartman, didn't I..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seems kinda bad I'm not good at describing things oof
> 
> Also this was NOT proofread so if there are any errors I'll try and fix them^^
> 
> Have a great day/night/evening/morning/whatever time it is,
> 
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


End file.
